five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 November 2015
10:56 Kek 10:56 "Undertale is overrated lol" 10:56 guys 10:56 ok and 10:57 ? 10:57 wanna know my next avatar 10:57 fnaf is overrated and so is fnafb 10:57 coming soon 10:57 just saying 10:57 Becuase I am to lazy to do it now 10:57 Brother 10:57 I have changed 10:57 Your a woman 10:57 *You're 10:58 but at least we a e classic cartoon assholes 10:58 *are 10:58 Anyways 10:58 this is future me https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lzmWzXLPa6I 10:59 brb 10:59 No one cares 10:59 You would dare betray your classical cartoon character heritage? 10:59 Don't worry 11:00 It will be 11:00 swaggy 11:00 >:( 11:00 And Tomas the fucking train is classic 11:00 It's like family fly 11:00 But he will be too swaggy for your own good 11:00 or the swimsions 11:00 i don't care 11:01 i will be the him 11:01 I will become the one you all fear 11:01 why tf u lying 11:01 y u always lying 11:01 mmm oh my god 11:01 stop fucking 11:01 lying 11:01 I will be the darkness before the dawn, 11:01 I will be the butter on the toast 11:01 Yes 11:01 I will be The Legendary Super Sandwhich 11:01 yes it will 11:02 I WILL BE 11:02 CAT GET OFF THE PACKING BOX 11:02 Your mother 11:02 it will be a magical as this https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=nDJp5nHxWEQ 11:03 OH MY GOD DONT PRAY 11:03 is this the skeleton squad now 11:03 I PRAY TO SAVE THE DAY 11:03 no 11:03 Shit 11:03 fantasic 11:03 guess that 11:03 rattles my bones 11:03 * MarioVsSonicFan shits out Skittles 11:04 I will return to my true form 11:04 https://youtu.be/_MCcKyyptuM 11:04 absolutely sinful 11:04 I am Counterfeit TheVinnyLord 11:04 Kneel before me, other MOBA peasants 11:04 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FZJ_uQtoe0c 11:04 Fuck you 11:05 Perhaps. 11:05 sup ferryfucker 11:05 what is th i s 11:06 Hello, Gaomon. 11:06 am i fucking dreaming 11:06 Perhaps. 11:06 Hello 11:06 your a botch 11:06 is this the real south ferry 11:06 and u r fak 11:06 or is this 11:06 no 11:06 Of course. 11:06 its GAO 11:06 Hello, MarioVsSonicFan 11:06 he is being a ass 11:06 an impostor 11:06 ??? 11:06 No, it's me. 11:06 How can I prove it? 11:06 No it anit 11:07 ferry 11:07 THESE FUCKING POO POURRIE ADD OMFG 11:07 *ads 11:07 You have not made any edits on the wi,i 11:07 *wiki 11:07 Take me into your loving arms and ride off with me into the sunset. Together we will git gud. 11:07 holy shit the fucking weirdest thing happened to me 11:07 Message Wall:North Ferry 11:07 I just recently rejoined 11:07 See 11:07 no you didnt 11:07 I entered chat a few days ago to say hello, and I got my rights back. 11:07 11:07 Well, some of them. 11:08 Kek 11:08 Your a fake 11:08 no 11:08 sanic pls 11:08 There's no way to prove it, yet there's no way to disprove it. 11:08 Then where's proof that you are the real one 11:09 Show it 11:09 Can't you log into your original account? 11:09 ^ 11:10 no 11:10 After the entire incident with SAO Fanon, 11:10 i think wikia changed my password 11:10 Kek 11:10 Wikia cannot change your password. 11:10 Perhaps. 11:10 That would be a breach of privacy. 11:10 And that's illegal. 11:11 Perhaps. 11:11 Dank 11:11 Now it is time for: 11:11 Wikia is Strange 11:11 ok 11:11 Guest stars? 11:11 You have (1) notification 11:11 Open? 11:11 Y/N 11:11 yiß 11:12 *yis 11:12 Yus 11:12 You open the notification 11:12 A message sits before you 11:12 "The final DLC pack has just been released. By the time you read this, it will have been downloaded to your chat." 11:12 NEW STORIES UNLOCKED: 11:13 wait what 11:13 Each user has their own story? 11:13 -North Ferry story 11:13 -The Mechanical Hound story 11:13 -Xavier Munroe Story 11:13 -??? Story 11:13 11:13 NURTH FURRY STOTY 11:13 Select a story: 11:13 *story 11:13 ???? Story 11:13 fuck 11:13 Auh 11:13 yih 11:13 ??? Story pls 11:43 Gtg 11:43 Bywe 11:45 The funniest thing that happened today was when my Mom walked in on me screaming "FUCK" "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME" and "WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE DEAD" at my computer while I was wearing headphones 11:45 Oh jeez 11:45 How did that turn out? 11:46 She looked at me funny then walked out 11:46 HOLY FUCKBALLS 11:46 https://ridiculon.bandcamp.com/album/the-binding-of-isaac-afterbirth-ost 11:46 DUDE 11:46 LISTEN TO NAITIVITATE 11:52 * Impossibleheroes smashes keyboard in frustration 11:52 im so pissed too fam 11:53 why 11:53 k 11:53 i go nao 2015 11 02